The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Laptops, tablets, phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and many other mobile devices are able to connect to local wireless networks as these devices visit various locations. For example, at a coffee shop, a mobile device may connect with a local wireless network through an access point deployed in the coffee shop.
Multiple local wireless networks may be deployed by various operators at a location. Login information for past connections may be saved and carried with a mobile device, and reused in new connections. Unexpired login information for a past connection with a local wireless network may be automatically reused in a new connection to the same network. Unexpired login information may also be used to automatically connect to different local wireless networks. The same operator may deploy different physical access points in different locations with the same identifier (e.g., SSID). Login information with one access point may be reused in a connection with a different access point with the same identifier.